


THE MAGICIAN'S APPRENTICE

by BellaGracie



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Illusionist Katniss! Magician Haymitch!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGracie/pseuds/BellaGracie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch Abernethy was an old-fashioned illusionist: no fancy tricks, no fancy music, simply the "Saw the Lady in Half" kind of gag.</p><p>His assistant, the one who had herself cut in two every night, was a scowling, raven-haired girl who was doing the gig to help pay her way through UNLV.</p><p>When Katniss is done performing for the night, she sits in her little dressing room. And then the real magic begins.</p><p>I am always beginning something. But at least two of my fan fics are complete. This is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't know about this, Haymitch, honestly," Katniss muttered.
> 
> "Sweetheart," Haymitch said, "I'll up your pay by $5 an hour. I've noticed that 75% of the audience is male. And there's been a slight uptick since I started including you in my act. So all I'm saying is, we've got to get you a tighter shirt."

"I don't know about this, Haymitch, honestly," Katniss muttered.

"Sweetheart," Haymitch said, "I'll up your pay by $5 an hour. I've noticed that 75% of the audience is male. And there's been a slight uptick since I started including you in my act. So all I'm saying is, we've got to get you a tighter shirt."

Katniss's scowl grew even darker. "I am a bona fide illusionist, in case you didn't know. If you'll just give me a chance. Let me show the audience what I can really do."

Haymitch snorted. "Sweetheart, this is Las Vegas. And we're not even on the strip. Where do you think we are: the Bellagio? We get a little bit of action from the casino, but most people are here to see your goods."

Katniss's eyes smarted. She had dreams. Ambitions, if you will. Life just wasn't fair. All she wanted to do was get through college. Then her parents had died in a car accident, and her younger sister, Prim, was only 12. Katniss had brought Prim with her to Las Vegas, but supporting them both, and trying to keep up with classes, was draining her of all her energy.

Even now, even angry as she was, she couldn't help a gigantic yawn from happening. Her eyes were drifting . . .

 


	2. JUST A GIRL

The first thing Katniss did when she was back in her closet-sized "dressing room" was step out of her outfit: tight satin riding breeches, shiny knee-high boots, and a white tailored shirt. Then, she swiped the glitter from her cheeks. She had to scrub hard -- it seemed like all her face paint was applied with Superglue.

She was more than a little demoralized by her last conversation with Haymitch. She'd already made a major compromise by agreeing not to wear her nose ring -- at least while she worked for him. And the make-up -- heavy eyeliner, false eyelashes, lipstick. She'd never worn so much of it, or felt so cheap. Not only that, it took forever to apply. At least half an hour. Half an hour that she could definitely use doing something else, like studying.

She sighed and looked at herself. She raised both hands in front of her face. Her fingers were slender, long, magical. She blew lightly on the tips. She could extract rabbits from a hat, lengths of silk, anything with her deft hands. She could have made a living as a pickpocket . . .

No. Her shoulders sagged. Some day, she'd be recognized for her true talent. She'd trained with the best: her father was a genius. He'd devised so many intricate magical tricks. And Katniss's mother was equally innovative, coming up with all sorts of ways to stretch their magic act in new directions. They had just begun to see the talent in Katniss when the accident happened.

Katniss swallowed down the lump in her throat. No! She couldn't allow herself to go there. To let herself feel like a victim. She had to be strong. She had to be there for Prim.

By the time she had removed every last shred of make-up, her face felt raw. But she refused to be seen like that, outside of the dinky theatre. She dropped her stage get-up into a tote, pulled on her ratty jeans and UNLV hoodie, and slammed out the theatre side door. Right into a solid wall of -- chest?

She screamed. "I've got Mace, asshole!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" the man said, putting up his hands in a defenseless gesture.

Katniss looked up at his face, and discovered she actually knew him. He wasn't what you'd consider a "friend," she didn't have any of those, but she had seen him in the audience, about four or five times. She wondered why he even bothered. By now, he must have had all their routines memorized.

Or, Katniss thought suddenly. He could be some kind of reporter. Doing a "local interest" piece. Or something more derogatory.


	3. THE NEW AND IMPROVED

Katniss bit her lip. She was staring at the outfits Haymitch had brought her to try.

They were his former wife's. Katniss knew almost nothing about her except that she had run off with a member of the audience who turned out to have a bank account 10 times the size of Haymitch's.

One suit was nothing but a bikini with glitter. Thank goodness the bottom wasn't a thong. But, Katniss thought, no way. What if someone she knew from school happened to be in the audience? She'd be a laughing stock. She'd never live down the shame.

The other outfit was more modest, but it was really nothing more than a high-cut leotard. It was, thankfully, a simple black. She knew right away (and Haymitch likely knew as well) which outfit she'd settle for.

Haymitch's ex was much bigger on top than Katniss was, because after she wriggled into the outfit, she felt herself almost sliding out of it. But her legs -- wow, they didn't look bad at all. She hoped she didn't have to wear the stiletto-heeled boots Haymitch had suggested. She'd probably end up twisting her ankle -- or worse -- as she walked across the stage.

There was a sharp rap on the door. Katniss reluctantly opened it but wasn't prepared for the look Haymitch gave her. He looked -- stunned? Then, he smirked and said, "Who knew? Who knew?"

"Okay, I need to tighten the neckline a bit, I feel like I'm falling out of it -- "

"Oh, later!" Haymitch said. "We're due on stage in five."

"What?" Katniss gasped. "I can't go out there in -- this! I've got to practice!"

"Sweetheart, no. You're wearing that tonight. I expect you'll be a big hit with the audience!" He added, as an afterthought: "You've already got one regular customer."

"What?" Katniss said. "Who?"

But she had a feeling she knew who. Blonde, blue-eyed, Abercrombie & Fitch type . . .

"Front row, left quadrant. Blonde, blue eyes, reminds me a bit of the guy in _Princess Bride_ , what's-his-face . . . "

"Oh, no," Katniss blurted out. ( _Katniss! Filters!_ )

"Oh, you know him?" Haymitch chuckled. "Figured. He looks like a college boy."

As they walked together to the stage, Haymitch gave her one last appraising glance. "We have to talk about the hair next time," he said.

"What's wrong with the hair?" Katniss snapped. She wore her hair in a single braid. It was easier to maneuver around the stage like that.

"I think the audience would appreciate seeing a woman with her hair down," Haymitch said.

"Ah-ah, we are not going there," Katniss said, just before she walked out and heard a couple of male voices hoot at her.

Her stomach plummeted.


End file.
